Esperanza Inútil
by Dairen Tsukihino
Summary: Pensamientos de lo que fue y pudo ser... y de como se pudo haber obtenido la libertad... pésimo summary, pero cro que vale la pena, inspirado en un poema y en mis sentimientos tristes.


Esperanza Inútil

_Cuánto te esperé_

_Cientos de veces morí de tristeza, _

_Cuántas veces en mi pensamiento te llamé_

_Quise gozar tu amor en toda su grandeza._

Desde el día en que te conocí, no pude apartarte de mi mente. Me pareciste una persona en la que se que podía confiar, a la que podía buscar siempre que necesitara liberarme de la confusión. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, es por eso que ningún mal te llegue a ocasionar. Era curioso como fue que despertaste mi atención, no fue en el mejor de los casos como nuestros caminos se cruzaron por primera vez, pero jamás me arrepentiré de ello, doy gracias por haber reflexionado un poco más antes de darte un final eterno en cada encuentro.

Llego el momento en que nos frecuentábamos del diario, siempre en tu intento desesperado de conseguir lo más anhelado para ti. No pude evitar reírme en mi mente, ambos conocíamos el inevitable final de tu lucha por tenerla en tus manos. Comprendí que tal vez era un error que estuviera tan cerca de ti, recordé aquel día. Mi más grande rival en ese entonces no lo permitiría. Me acostumbre a tu compañía, a aquel humor tan extraño que posees, y lo que te hace ser único, y no solo por naturaleza propia. Como ya dije, en realidad somos iguales: tú no eres aceptado por lo que eres, y yo no puedo actuar tal y como debo ser. Me esta prohibido. Y fue ahí donde comenzó… desde el momento en que acepte mi realidad, todo cambio.

Y no lo negábamos, lo nuestro podía darse, nuestra relación brillaba de ahora en adelante, para ambos. Al fin íbamos a poder salir de nuestros 'cautiverios' sin importar nada más. Todo ya estaba planeado, después de dos meses de conocernos, habíamos tomado la decisión, pero también tenía un riesgo. Si deseábamos estar juntos, lo mejor era desaparecer dos aspectos fundamentales: mi protegida y tu naturaleza. Y las dos cosas podían ser erradicadas juntas, por el efecto de la otra.

Aceptaste sin vacilación alguna, y para confirmarlo, tus labios se unieron a los míos, sellando así nuestro destino. No podía creerlo, todos mis pensamientos y sueños se estaban tornando reales, pero en esta vida no todo es bello. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, el sacrificio sería al día siguiente. Mas curiosamente, me buscaste en la noche, diciendo lo emocionado y nervioso que te encontrabas, pidiéndome transformarte de una vez.

-"Por ahora es imposible. La noche esta llena de influencias malignas y eso es un riesgo. Cuando invoquemos su poder, el sol debe estar presente"- respondí con calma.

-"De acuerdo… pero es que ya no puedo esperar. Llévala en donde acordamos en cuanto salga el sol"-

-"Siempre así de impotente…"-

Y cuando espere tu respuesta, ésta nunca llego. A la mañana siguiente, salí corriendo, ya era demasiado tarde. Al ver que aun no llegabas, aproveche el momento para usar el regalo que tiempo atrás de diste. Apenas lo aplicaba, sentí un terrible dolor sobre mi hombro. Ahí me di cuenta de cuanto ya había perdido, mi poder no era el mismo. Nunca pude darme cuenta de tu presencia. Caí junto con mi protegida, negándome a soltarla. Tu voz ya no se oía apacible, era lo contrario. Podía detectar el engaño, ironía, la traición…

-"Tonta… ¿Para quién te arreglas? La única pintura que tu debes usar es la sangre de los demonios contra los que peleas, apestas igual que ellos"- tus palabras me hirieron profundamente –"Gracias por traerme la Shikon no Tama, no puedo creer que de verdad pensaste que me transformaría en un estúpido ningen"-

-"Maldito…"-

-"Esta joya solo necesita mas sangre amarga. Creo que iré al pueblo y matare a todos sus habitantes"-

-"Eres un maldito… ¡Maldito!"-

Te veía alejarte, la Shikon en tus manos sangrientas. Y efectivamente como habías mencionado, destruiste todo a tu paso. Llegue al pueblo justo cuando te vi huyendo del fuego y esquivando cada flecha y lanza que iba en tu contra. Era todo, definitivamente, no importa cuanto te amaba, solo yo podía detenerte.

-"¡Shine, Inuyasha!"-

Concentre toda mi energía en una sola flecha y a pesar de la distancia logre dar en el blanco, dejándote prisionero en el grueso Goshinboku. Tome la joya una vez mas, viéndola con rencor tanto a ella como a ti, caído en un profundo sueño. Mi oportunidad de amar, fue transformada en el momento de mi muerte. Perdía todo… lo ultimo que escuche fue su lamentable grito de dolor.

_Cuánto tiempo me consumí en mi fuego_

_Conteniendo mis ansias de besarte, _

_Y tú no quisiste escuchar mi ruego_

_Buscaste otros brazos para refugiarte._

Debía ser una cruel broma, pero cuando abrí mis ojos… sentí mi rostro… era real. Había regresado. Una extraña joven con ropas inusuales fue lo primero que vi, y algo ahí despertó. Mi atención se desvió a la vieja que se encontraba hablándome, y que francamente nunca le puse atención. Me molesto su continuo parlotear, y con mi poder espiritual la desaparecí. Poco después, te vi una vez más. Eso era imposible, mi flecha selladora debió ser lo bastante poderosa como para que pudieras liberarte con gran facilidad. Tu mirada se concentro en la chica dentro de aquel baño de hierbas, desviándose lentamente hacia mí. Al verte fijamente, podía detectar la mezcla de sentimientos que tenías en ese momento.

-"¡Kagome!"-

-'Por favor no me llames. No te atrevas a decir mi nombre…'-

-"… Kikyou…"-

Sin esperar, las almas que se encontraban dentro de la chica comenzaron a llegar a mí, dándome la oportunidad de volver a sentir como antes. Avance hacia ti, no haciéndome a la idea de que no te bastaba con haberme destrozado antes. Dolor. La herida con la que me diste la muerte reapareció, dándome el mismo tormento. Tú no podías dar crédito a lo que veías, y junto a ti se encontraba una mujer mayor, igual de atónita.

-"¡Esa es la herida que ocasiono la muerte de mi hermana!"-

-"¡¿Eso es cierto!"-

Ella se me acerco a paso lento, reconociendo cada detalle. Por mi parte, no podía identificarle. Más al comprender que solo era mi hermana menor, y que habían pasado cincuenta años desde mi muerte, deje de pedir más explicaciones. Lo único que necesitaba era acabar definitivamente con la fuente de mi dolor, y no era la herida sobre mi hombro.

-"Dame el arco, Kaede"-

-"No"-

-"¡Que me lo des!"-

-"Hermana, tranquilízate"-

Solo existía una forma de lograr eso, y era haciéndote sufrir lo mismo que yo pase. Le arrebate con fuerza el arco y flecha, apuntándole a el. No te movías… eso me daba aun mas coraje.

-"¡Te juro que esta vez si pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que me ocasionaste!"-

-"¡Kikyou, espera! No conoces la verdad en realidad todo fue por…"-

-"¡Basta! Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote, ni tampoco todas tus mentiras"-

Justo antes de lanzar la flecha, las almas eran reclamadas por la otra chica, intentando recuperar su propia vida. Una por una, se alejaban de mi, fue cuando comprendí que ella fácilmente tenia la habilidad de deshacerse de mi. Debía ser prudente, nunca cobraría mi venganza en Inuyasha si desaparecía ahora. Aun adolorida, me aleje del lugar, pero el me venia siguiendo. No tarde en dar un pie en falso, cayendo por una barranca.

Han pasado varios meses desde aquel encuentro, mis Shichinidamachuu trayéndome las almas necesarias para subsistir. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Recordé que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que finalmente conocí aquella verdad que intentabas explicarme. Ya no deseo odiarte, pero así fue como murió mi alma, atormentada por creer que fui victima de un cruel engaño tuyo, acepto que fallecí odiándote. Con gran paciencia logro dominar mis sentimientos, y en ocasiones, puedo espiarte mientras viajan sin que te percates de ello. Y es cuando encontré la respuesta para liberarme del rencor que guardo hacia ti, pero no de la manera más convincente.

He notado que las intenciones de Kagome, mi supuesta 'reencarnación' son las mismas que las mías. Y para mi mayor sorpresa, tú no la rechazas. Aceptas su compañía. Estoy tentada a llamarte, ahora se que no he podido dejar de amarte, y es por eso que cometí y grave error al sellarte al Goshinboku. Solo me quedaba una opción, y era pedirte que regreses conmigo. Confieso que al principio todavía sentía rencor, por lo que deseaba llevarte al infierno conmigo. Pero después, tú accediste libremente a irnos juntos, después de derrotar a Naraku. Eso me consuela por el momento, aunque te sigo viendo al lado de ella, de una u otra manera siempre tierno y pasivo. Me enferma. Tal vez cometí un error, pero no podía evitar tal situación. Ruego todos los días porque la dejes y vuelvas a mi lado, quiero demostrarte cuanto significas para mí. Se que lo nuestro aun tiene alguna solución.

_Y aunque al saberte ajeno muero de celos_

_Nunca he dejado de amarte, _

_Y aun sabiendo que te encuentras lejos_

_Debo morder mis labios para no llamarte._

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Continúo viajando, en mi afán de librarme del maldito que ha arruinado mi vida a cada oportunidad que encuentra. Sin entender muy bien porque, recuerdo una de las ocasiones en que he podido tener una platica privada contigo. Me dabas pistas valiosas sobre aquel engendro, mas llega a mi mente ciertas palabras que dijiste.

+´+´+´+´+´+

-"¿Estas bien, Kikyou?"-

-"No es nada grave, mis serpientes se están encargando. Simplemente ocurrió un incidente que jamás se repetirá"- dices fríamente.

-"¿Cómo es que te atreviste a enfrentarlo tu sola?"- pido, la preocupación evidente en mi voz.

Callaste por algunos minutos, como si meditando algo.

-"Soy la única que puede detenerlo"-

-"Solo mira como te dejo"- apunto a una de las serpientes, trayendo una alma mas –"Por favor, prométeme que no lo harás sola"-

-"…"-

-"Si el te quitara la vida yo…"-

-"Tranquilo, Inuyasha. No quiero hacerte pasar de nuevo algo tan horrible. Naraku no podrá matarme, no mientras siga en el la esencia y sentimientos de Onigumo"-

-"¿Onigumo? ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"-

-"Mientras los sentimientos del ladrón Onigumo se encuentren dentro de Naraku, el no podrá ponerme un solo dedo encima. La atracción que el sentía por mi aun se encuentra latente es por eso que no pudo matarme aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad perfecta"-

Sentí como se me desgarraba el alma por tan duras palabras. No sabía nada al respecto de ese tal 'Onigumo'. Aun así, te abrace con fuerza, como si una vez que te soltara desaparecerías en el aire. Me acerque a tu oído, respirando profundamente antes de decir algo.

-"Yo te protegeré, Kikyou. Tu ya no tienes que seguir peleando, es mi deber acabar con Naraku y hacerle pagar por lo que nos hizo tiempo atrás. Te juro que esto no se quedara así. Kikyou… ¡tú dijiste que mi vida te pertenece! ¡Si eso es verdad entonces tu vida también es mía!"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

-"Kikyou…"-

-"Tienes razón, Inuyasha… nadie podrá tocarme un solo cabello mas que tu…"-

Pronto correspondiste mi abrazo. Yo solo te contemplaba en silencio… ´

+´+´+´+´+´+

No puedo olvidar lo que mencionaste de Naraku… eso significa que de alguna manera el esta enamorado de ti. ¡Chikuso! Me niego a aceptar tal cosa. Dirijo mi mirada hacia mi pequeño y curioso grupo. Kagome se encuentra platicando con Sango, aun sigue molesta conmigo debido a mi ultima visita con ella. Quisiera hacerle entender que ahora que ha regresado, no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera. Comprendo que cada vez la hiero, y es por eso que ya no me es tan fácil escaparme por las noches en su busca. Se que ambos nos atraemos, pero la imagen de Kikyou siempre aparece cuando veo a Kagome… suspiro mentalmente. Al principio creí que podía amarla, entregarme a ella solamente… pero solo me engañaba a mi mismo. Tanto en mi mente como en mi corazón aun se encuentra aquella miko, mas debo ser cauteloso, no es por maldad, solo no quiero ver sufrir mas a mi acompañante.

Cada noche de luna llena siento grandes deseos de buscarte, de sentirte como hace ya muchos años… no hay día que no lamente mi estupidez aquel momento, incluso he llegado a arañar lo primero que tenga enfrente cuando recuerdo que me deje llevar, que nunca me puse a pensar o averiguar si en realidad eras tu… miro una vez mas al cielo, como si esperando tu llegada.

-"¿Ima doko ni iru no?"-

Mas no puedo moverme, pues se que el ojo vigilante de Kagome me observa, lo se. Por ahora no me queda más que esperarte. Pero con cada segundo que pasa, mi amor por ti solo se fortalece aun más. No puedo evitar dejar de pensar un solo segundo en ti. Cada anécdota del pasado regresa a mi, impidiéndome olvidar el lazo que nos ha unido, aun cuando la muerte nos separa de alguna manera.

_Esperé mucho tiempo que tú vinieras_

_A iluminar mi oscuridad, _

_Con tu luz mi penumbra desaparecieras_

_Y en tu compañía acabara mi soledad._

Es absurdo pensar que fuimos engañados tan fácilmente. Se supone que nuestro amor era sincero y ambos éramos correspondidos, no entiendo cual fue la falla. Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, y vaya que me sorprendí. No solo porque eras bonita, sino también por que tuve la suerte de que fueras la primera mujer que hubiera visto en años. Tu rostro demostraba el cansancio, mas tú seguiste victoriosa. Observe a tu alrededor, en realidad eras poderosa. Ningún demonio quedo vivo de su encuentro contigo. De pronto, sentiste mi aura que aun era el de un hanyou. Tus ojos parecían odiosos hacia mí, pero podía ver el dolor y la preocupación en ellos también. Más eso no les quitaba lo hermosos que se veían.

Me era difícil tratarte al principio, pues nunca había tenido un contacto con cualquier ser vivo. Cuando descubrí el tesoro que guardabas, confieso que eso era lo único que me atraía: despojarte de la Shikon no Tama. Pero conforme pasaban los días, mis objetivos cambiaron. En realidad deseaba verte, pero no podía encontrar mejor pretexto que la joya. Así que continué siguiéndote, según yo, para quitártela. Curioso, nunca lanzabas una flecha purificadora, parecía que te divertía clavarme a los árboles.

-"Tu yo no somos tan diferentes"-

-"¿Eh?"-

-"Tu eres rechazado tanto por los demonios como por los humanos. No eres ni uno ni otro, estas privado de ello. En cambio yo, que soy humana, no se me permite actuar como tal. Si yo pierdo mi concentración, cualquier demonio podría aprovecharse de la situación. Se me niega mi naturaleza. Es por eso que no puedo eliminarte"-

-"Si tu lo dices…"-

Vaya que cambiaste mi perspectiva de la vida. Yo no me podía fiar de cualquiera, pero cerca de ti, no tenia porque tener tan alta mi guardia. Y es que tu aura, (a pesar de ser inquietante tu poder espiritual) me daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Me hiciste ver que tal vez no todo el mundo esta lleno de maldad para sujetos como yo. Desde que te regale aquella concha marina de maquillaje, me ponía algo nervioso en tu presencia, cosa rara, nunca me había pasado antes. Siempre me pregunte que era lo que pensabas darme aquel día.

Cuando te acompañaba, intentaba ser discreto, cosa que ya no lograba contigo. Te era muy fácil saber mi ubicación, y cada vez que hacia eso tú me sonreías de una manera que a mi parecer era especial. Nunca se notaba el mismo sentimiento que cuando sonreías a los niños con quienes jugabas, yo siempre vigilándote. Me atraías en realidad, tarde un poco no solo en descubrirlo, sino en aceptarlo también.

Te deseaba a mi lado, día y noche si pudiera ser. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos separados, sentía una gran pesantez en mi corazón. Tu presencia ya me era necesaria a toda hora del día, sin ti, volvía actuar de manera amarga a la vida. Me di cuenta de que eras lo que me faltaba, tu compañía me era sumamente importante, después de tantos años de vagar por las diferentes regiones sin rumbo ni objetivo, descubrí que realmente tenia un propósito, y ese era el de encontrar a alguien especial para mi. Y tú has demostrado serlo. Agradezco en verdad que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado, no de la mejor manera, pero de cualquier forma, paso.

Ahora solo espero el momento correcto para confesarte mis sentimientos. Tengo un nudo en la garganta, pues aun no estoy muy seguro de cómo o que planeo decirte. Como he dicho, NUNCA había interactuado con alguien, y eso me complica un poco mas las cosas. Creyendo que me encontraba listo, te pregunte si aceptabas dar un paseo conmigo en una de las canoas. Accediste gustosa y tú apacible mirar, solo me hizo sudar. Mientras impulsaba el navío, discretamente mi mirada estaba sobre ti, examinándote detenidamente. Generalmente cuando estoy nervioso o no confío en alguien, me torno bastante agresivo y puedo ser algo hiriente al hablar. Me sorprende que nunca te haya molestado eso de mí. Pretendo tener mi mirada fija y molesta, pero algo me hace pensar que tú conoces mi farsa y eso es lo que te anima precisamente a sonreír más y mostrar tu alegría.

Cuando regresamos, cerca del ocaso, suspire mentalmente, esto no era lo que había pensado. Mi idea original, era confesarme justo cuando íbamos pasando cerca de los cerezos ya que sabia cuanto admirabas a ese árbol en especial; por mi parte, no lograba entender porque. Baje de un brinco, asegurándome de que se encontraba bien amarrado y pudieras bajar sin problema alguno.

Más no fue eso lo que te hizo tropezar y caer justo sobre mí. Quede paralizado por completo, desde que nos conocimos, un contacto así aun era negado. Te miraba, incrédulo. Mil pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza, sobre lo que representabas para mi, y de lo que daría por que siempre te encontraras así, en mis brazos. Levantaste la mirada, al parecer tú tampoco creías que era lo que había pasado. Mi abrazo protector no se había retirado, aun cuando ya no era necesario, eso no me importaba. Y puesto que no te quejaste, deduzco que tampoco te importaba demasiado.

-"Kikyou yo…"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

-"Solo quería decirte que… he pensado en lo que me dijiste el otro día. Se que tu también deseas cambiar tu vida y yo… aceptare el convertirme en un humano… por ti"-

-"…"-

-"Y ya que has estado sola durante tanto tiempo…"- un dedo sobre mis labios me interrumpe.

-"No digas mas. Comprendo lo que dices y no sabes cuanto me alegro de saber que no soy la única que se siente así"-

Sin más, ella se acerco a mí, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Quede perplejo durante solo unos segundos antes de corresponder con mayor pasión. Era la primera vez que probaba la dulzura de su boca, y desde ese entonces me encontré adicto a ella. Nos separamos lentamente, no deseándolo en verdad, pero nuestros cuerpos exigían el aire. Varias emociones recorrían a través de su cuerpo, su sonrisa era aun más hermosa que antes.

-"Mañana llevare la Shikon no Tama, al Goshinboku. Ahí podrás pedir tu deseo"-

-"Y finalmente estar juntos"- completo yo.

Ella sonríe con ternura, besándome una vez más.

_Esperé mucho tiempo que tú llegaras _

_A darme tu amor con frenesí,_

_Y que tu cuerpo me entregaras_

_Como yo te entregue mi alma a ti._

Esa noche me encontraba impaciente, no podía esperar ni un segundo mas para poder transformarme… irónico cual fue mi decisión. Mi amor por ti era tan grande que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi herencia demoníaca. Vaya que me habías cambiado. Si tan solo supieras lo que pasaba por mi negra mente… al menos por ahora, sigue prohibido, ya que eres una miko. Solo espera a que las cosas sean diferentes…

… Tantos recuerdos de aquellos felices días, donde no hacíamos más que exterminar demonios, en equipo. Cuando un simple tiempo para nosotros significaba mas de lo que aparentaba ser. Se que nada volverá a ser igual, no hay forma de cambiar el pasado. Más se puede cambiar el presente, y con ello cambiar el futuro.

Y ahora, que estoy frente a ti en una distracción de mi ojo vigilante. No tengo miedo alguno de confesarte hasta donde llegan mis sentimientos por ti, mi querida miko.

-"Kagome no significa nada para mi, al menos en ese aspecto"-

-"No comprendo bien… cuando estas con ella actúas de una manera dulce… diferente a como me tratabas a mi"-

-"Eso no tienes que malinterpretarlo. Debo decir que es cierto lo que dices, pero es debido a que ella se representa como una gran amiga a mi"-

-"Pero las intenciones de esa chica… son las mismas que las mías"-

-"Lo tengo muy en cuenta. Y es por eso que hace mucho tiempo… le aclare las cosas. Poco después de que tú regresaste. Kagome se fue a su época durante un tiempo, pero finalmente volvió a nosotros. Ella misma menciono que aceptaba continuar viajando conmigo, aun cuando yo te prefería a ti"-

-"Creyendo que esos sentimientos podrían cambiar algún día"-

-"Eso creo. No podía rechazarla de tal manera, le debo mucho"-

-"Y por eso la aprecias"-

-"Pero es a ti a la única que deseo en mas de una manera"-

-"Inuyasha…"-

-"Solo recuerda mi alma es tuya y puedes disponer de ella, siempre y cuando sea después de la caída de Naraku"-

-"Tengo tu palabra…"- tus ojos se entristecen –"Perdóname, por no haberte querido escuchar desde el principio… pero yo…"-

-"Nunca lo vuelvas a mencionar"- exclamo ásperamente, abrazándote –"Se que ocurría, no te culpo, nunca lo he hecho. Ambos nos dejamos llevar…"-

-"Y es eso lo que me duele… no debíamos haber caído en su trampa. Eso es lo que me hace pensar que tal vez nosotros…"-

-"¡Olvidalo! No tiene caso morar en el pasado… estoy dispuesto a luchar por nuestro amor, y si eso significa que al final tengamos que irnos juntos al infierno… sabes que iría, solo por ti. Yo te lo prometí"-

Se acerca, sonriéndome solo a mí. Desde que había regresado de la muerte, mostraba un rostro de frialdad y rencor por el mundo y era gratificante saber que solo mostraba a la verdadera Kikyou, solo frente a mí. No sabes cuanto deseaba que pudiéramos permanecer así por lo menos toda la noche. Lentamente, te separaste de mi, tu dulce mirar cambiando a uno de dolor y tristeza. Los Shichinidamachuu se reunieron a tu alrededor, sujetándote suavemente. Antes de alejarte de mí una vez más, detuviste a las serpientes, tocando con ambas manos mi rostro y me atrae suavemente, rozando sus labios con los míos. Antes de que pudiera corresponderte como tanto lo deseaba, te fuiste, junto con tus ayudantes, desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche.

_En mi puerta esperé verte aparecer_

_Y que todo de besos me cubrieras,_

_Sólo te quise mi vida ofrecer_

_A cambio de que tú me quisieras._

**Kikyou P.O.V**

Me dolió tanto dejarte aquella noche. Mas sin embargo, no he cumplido con lo que me pediste. Sigo tras la pista de Naraku. Se que fue lo que me dijiste, y lo que según he acordado, lamento en verdad el no cumplirlo, pero así como tu deseas una venganza, yo también la anhelo, esperando poder encontrar el punto débil.

A veces me pregunto lo que pasara después de derrotarle. Conozco perfectamente que yo no podría permanecer mas en este mundo, mi asunto pendiente, seria concluido. Pero tal vez no sea así. Después de todo, yo morí odiándote… no, eso no era odio hacia ti… sino a mi. Me odiaba por no ver la verdad, sospechar desde un principio que tú no harías tal atrocidad ni con los aldeanos, ni conmigo. Y es por eso que no lo haré. Ninguno tiene la culpa, aunque mis intenciones no resultaron como yo lo esperaba.

Cada noche, hace cincuenta años, esperaba por el alba, por ti. Significaba mucho tu presencia, sin importar lo demás, te necesitaba a mi lado. Cuando me regalaste el maquillaje, fue desde ahí que entendí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Tu eras el único que me había visto como lo que era, una humana, una mujer. Me hizo sentir especial que me dieras algo que alguna vez le perteneció a tu madre.

Yo también te deseaba, en más de una manera. Pero mi petición era incorrecta, ¿Cómo podría una sacerdotisa de mi nivel, pensar en algo así, pero volvemos a lo mismo, ellos siempre me vieron como su protectora, jamás me vieron de otra manera, cosa que el si.

-"Esa chiquilla esta haciendo con Inuyasha lo que yo siempre quise hacer con el. Ella conoce ciertos aspectos de el, de los cuales nunca pude ver señal alguna"-

Y, efectivamente, así era. Siempre anhelaba por verte, mas ambos sabíamos que tristemente no podía ser. Temo que sus palabras anteriores fueran solo eso, palabras, y que en realidad desea estar al lado de Kagome. Eso seria un golpe muy fuerte para mí. No importa cuando ni donde, tu siempre estas ahí para ella. Ya sea por una discusión o por alguna situación, siempre vas a su lado, inclusive al cual no es tu mundo, pero que puedo notar que te has adaptado a. la sigues, vas constantemente a su lado; me encuentro celosa. Quisiera ser yo la mujer por la irías a todas partes, a la que le brindas tu atención, en el aspecto sentimental, claro. No debo culpar a la taijiya si también consigue el interés de Inuyasha, me consta que entre ellos nada puede surgir y eso también implica el hecho de que el houshi esta de por medio. Es mi reencarnación la que siempre pretende hacerse la interesante, llamándole la atención de diversas maneras. No se si sea correcto, pero incluso he pensado que por eso continua trayendo aquel extraño atuendo; lo que sea por captar su curiosidad. Ella debe saber perfectamente que en una época como esta, usar esa ropa puede ser algo, como decirlo, inconveniente. Debo olvidarla, el me prometió que nada sucedería entre ellos y yo le creo.

Cincuenta años… quien diría que fue todo ese tiempo el que estuve lejos. Y después de mucho analizarlo, comprendí porque nunca pudimos reencontrarnos en otra vida. Fue un error mío, uno que era simplemente terrible. Me maldigo cada vez que lo recuerdo. Se podría decir que de mi dependía que algún día nos volviéramos a ver. Mi sacrificio fue en vano, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Cometí el error de flecharlo al Goshinboku… en un acto de odio y estupidez, use la flecha incorrecta para mis propósitos. Si tan solo lo hubiera pensado mejor… la flecha selladora era la incorrecta. Ustedes verán, lo que realmente quería era que ambos dejáramos de existir en el mismo momento, y reencarnar, estando segura de que podríamos ser felices por fin.

Tarde en comprender porque no había funcionado, pero era debido al conjuro que había lanzado. Si cumplía con su cometido principal: mantenerlo inmóvil, su cuerpo jamás se descompondría. Pero lo que no pensé, fue que al sellar el cuerpo, también se sellaba el alma… impidiéndole morir, y, por lo tanto, reencarnar. Un youkai tuvo la desgracia de acercarse a mí justo cuando recuerdo algo así, y para desquitarme, con una simple flecha, éste desaparece, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

Fue por eso que acepte mi muerte ese día sin queja alguna. Mis esperanzas de volverlo a ver eran más fuertes. Yo di la vida por el… y lo haría cada vez que fuera necesario. Lo que sea por verte feliz, y tener la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto. Sabía que era correspondida y eso me daba más razón para hacer lo que fuera por nuestro amor. Me demostrabas a cada segundo tu aprecio; el mismo día en que te di nuestro primer beso, tu no dejaste de hacerlo de ahí en adelante, camino a la aldea. Estoy segura de que si por ti fuera, algo mas pudo haber pasado que día. No se si lamentarlo o no. Hasta ahora, no se si hubiera sido tan fácil entregarme a ti.

_Cuántos años conserve el deseo_

_Que tú me amaras de verdad,_

_Y hasta hoy lo pienso y creo_

_Que me esta vedada la felicidad._

**Inuyasha P.O.V**

Una nueva riña con Kagome. Ella se dio cuenta de mi última visita a Kikyou. Suspiro. Como quisiera hacerle entender que no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos pero conociéndome, se que diría las cosas de una manera fría e hiriente a la vez.

La sigo con cautela, camino hacia el pozo. Su enojo es tal, que piensa regresar a su época y considerando que no es la primera vez que llega a irse 'inesperadamente' bajo la misma razón, voy perdiendo las ganas de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Detecto sus emociones, es una verdadera mezcla. Enojo, preocupación, dolor, tristeza, rencor, celos, envidia… son tantas que no puedo mencionarlas.

-"¿Por qué me sigues?"- pide seriamente deteniendo su caminar.

-"Ya que te vas, al menos déjame acompañarte"- respondo casi desinteresadamente.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"- afirmas, mas irritada aun.

-"¿Qué mas esperas que diga?"- reclamo de la misma manera –"¿Qué te pida perdón por ir a verla y que estoy arrepentido de ello?"-

-"¡Al menos deberías!"-

-"No tengo porque. Ya que estaría siendo falso contigo y conmigo mismo"-

-"¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo?"- murmura, sollozando –"Acéptalo, ella ya no esta en este mundo. Ha muerto. El hecho de que una bruja lograra traerla no quiere decir…"-

-"¡Urusai!"-

Mi potente alarido la ha callado súbitamente.

-"¡Eso no te concierne ciertamente!"-

-"¡Si ella estuviera viva, aceptaría el hecho de que la amas y no me interpondría en ello!"-

-"¡Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira! ¡Si mal no recuerdo, tú habías dicho hace mucho tiempo que habías aceptado el hecho de que aun deseo a Kikyou! ¡Y aun así accediste a seguir conmigo!"-

-"¡Pense que tarde o temprano recapacitarías al respecto! Se que puedo hacerte feliz… ¡Entonces explica porque siempre te pones celoso cuando Kouga aparece!"-

-"¡Simplemente soy protector de ti! ¡A ese lobo rabioso no lo soporto! Y por si no te habías dado cuenta ¡el siempre flirtea contigo con tal de hacerme enojar!"-

-"¡Mentira! ¡El SI me respeta!... Espera… entonces si era cierto… ¡soy una carga para ti!"-

-"¡Ja! Cree lo que quieras"-

-"Todas las ocasiones en que te has preocupado por mi… que me has consolado, mostrado afecto y aprecio… dime que sentido les puedo dar"-

-"Porque en realidad me tensaba por tu bienestar, pero eso no significa que piense en ti como futura pareja…"-

-"Eres tan cruel… ¡OSUWARI!"-

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya me encontraba en el suelo.

-"¡No se como pude fijarme en alguien como tu! ¡Houjo-kun es mas atento y amable conmigo!"- gritas, alejándote.

-"Me sorprende que aun no entiendas… te aprecio, pero no como tu esperas. Me brindaste tu amistad incondicional y eso no lo niego. ¡Pero la mayoría de las veces, me tratas como si fuera tu perro! ¡Un simple criado que debe obedecer a cada palabra que digas!"-

-"…"-

-"El que calla, otorga. Eso me basta"-

-"Te odio, Inuyasha…"-

-"Yo no. Pero si soy rencoroso"-

Sin más palabras, ella dio por terminada la conversación. Subió por el pozo y se dejo caer, siendo un resplandor el que anunciaba que se había marchado. Paso por mi mente la idea de buscar a Kikyou, pero en mi humor actual, podría actuar de manera indebida frente a ella, y no deseo asustarla. Supongo que tendré que esperar a calmarme un poco, esperando por Kagome y continuar con nuestra recolección de los Shikon no Kakera. Tampoco deseo recibir un sermón de mis compañeros de viaje, así que esta noche dormiré en el bosque, tal vez sea lo mejor.

Pero me pregunto ¿Cuándo podré finalmente tener paz al lado de la mujer que amo sin que alguien interfiera en ello? Tal parece que el universo completo esta en tu contra.

-"Te odiamos"- todo el mundo parece decirme.

_Esperanza inútil resulto la mía_

_No pude vencer mi mala suerte,_

_Mi habitación esta vacía y fría_

_Porque no pude jamás poseerte._

Kagome ha regresado, después de dos semanas de ausencia. Interiormente, estoy enojado con ella, ha retrasado considerablemente la búsqueda. Llevamos una semana recorriendo la región del este, ninguno de los dos que ha dicho una palabra al otro. Sango y Miroku nos miran de manera aburrida, esperando la reconciliación. Dudo que esta vez ocurra. Es decir, ambos nos sentimos resentidos.

Ellos han hablado con ambos, y con toda la paciencia del mundo les digo que será algo difícil de realizar. Ya que desahogue mi alma con ella, me siento liberado de alguna manera. Hace tres días, platique con Sango al respecto. Y para mi sorpresa, comprendió como me sentía con toda esta situación. Lo único que hizo fue sonreírme.

+´+´+´+´+´+

-"Fuiste bastante duro con Kagome-chan"- menciono –"Pero aun así, no puedo culparte del todo. Podría apostar mi vida a que yo actuaría de la misma manera"-

-"¿A que te refieres?"-

-"Solo pienso en como es Houshi-sama conmigo. Me profesa amor, pero nunca lo he visto realmente. Créeme, ganas no me faltan para darle su merecido, tal como se debe. Va tras cualquier mujer que no le parezca fea. Tú vas solo a verla a ella, siéndote imposible olvidarla. Y además… creo que yo te entiendo. Kikyou marco tu vida, te sacrificaste por ella, y ambos se alejaron, victimas de un engaño. Cincuenta años después descubren la verdad, y me parece lógico que vayas de nuevo por la miko. El primer amor nunca se olvida, al menos eso pienso"-

-"Sabes, me alegro de haber hablado contigo. Creí que me odiarías de por vida por hacer sufrir a Kagome; pensé que estarías de su lado"-

-"Bueno, en algunos aspectos, en otros me consta que tienes razón. Y ya que estamos siendo francos, espero no ser indiscreta, pero te pido que me respondas algo"-

-"¿Mmm? Adelante… creo"-

-"Parece que no te importa que… disculpa que lo mencione así… ella esta muerta, y que aunque tiene un cuerpo provisional y su alma, realmente no pueda ser como antes… ¿tienes alguna idea para reunirse tal y como lo desean?"-

Medito su cuestión durante un minuto.

-"No ha pasado por mi mente, para decirlo con franqueza, espero que cuando venga el momento correcto, sepa que es lo que debo hacer"-

-"Solo te pido que lo pienses bien. Y sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento"-

+´+´+´+´+´+

Sango… espero que algún día encuentre su felicidad. Se la merece.

-"¡HENTAI!"-

Vaya que la necesita.

Me pongo a pensar una vez más al respecto. Lo que daría por ver su largo cabello negro, tenerla tan cerca de mí, cuanto deseo verla… en realidad, si es que me comprenden. Las circunstancias me impidieron cumplir con mi cometido en más de una ocasión, Kikyou no es realmente mía. Así lo hubiera deseado, y no es la única vez en que lo he considerado. Tal vez me parezca a Miroku (espero en verdad que no) pero siempre quise experimentarlo con ella. Digo, soy hombre (…) de todos modos. Ocasionalmente, sueño con nuestra vida junto, finalmente. Y no solo eso, también he visto como serian los hijos que tuviéramos (si por mi fuera, creaba toda una aldea, el proceso es lo interesante… XD) en un mundo en donde ya no se encuentre Naraku. Juro que le daré una muerte, dolorosa y agonizante, que sufra lo mismo que padecí yo en aquel entonces.

Te necesito a mi lado. Creo que ya que ella también puede ver los fragmentos (vamos, Kagome es la reencarnación, pero ni ella puede superar a la original) deberíamos dejar que la colegiala se vaya de regreso a su mundo y contar con una ayuda mas eficaz.

Vuelve a mi mente, solo que esta vez mas específicamente y con lujo de detalle… ¡demonios, me parezco al houshi-hentai, uno de mis grandes temores. Si cualquiera supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza, se alejarían por completo de mí. Se que la taijiya no haría nada por el momento, pero seria mas precavida. Kagome en definitiva se alejaría de mí, y no por miedo, sino por el coraje de saber que no fue por ella que comenzó mi reciente actitud. Miroku… le daría mi alma a Naraku (bueno… mejor no, eso me separaría de Kikyou) si ese monje no hiciera bromas conmigo al respecto, e incluso darse aires de maestro en el tema, intentando 'mostrarme'.

Lastima, las cosas no son como uno las desea. Ahora solo ruego por poder vivir hasta ese momento, en el que nos uniremos, como compañeros para toda la vida. Eso es, claro, si logro hacer entender bien a Kagome la situación, y no perder del todo nuestra relación.

_Cuántas noches quise dormir en tus brazos_

_Y ansié de verdad que tú me arrullaras,_

_Cuántas veces se vencieron y ampliaron los plazos _

_De la esperanza de ver que llegaras._

Desde que pensé en eso, quiero verte con más frecuencia. Pero al estar tan cerca, mis nervios me traicionan, y con cautela me alejo de ti. Sonríes al verme así, recuerdas que actúo de tal manera cuando estoy avergonzado de mis acciones, o en este caso pensamientos.

-"¿A que se debe este cambio repentino?"-

-"Iie, nande mo nai (nada en realidad/especial)"-

-"Inuyasha… eres un pésimo mentiroso"-

-"Claro que no"-

-"Y vas de nuevo"-

¿Pensaste que te diría lo que pasa por mi mente, no soy tan estúpido como para cometer un error de esa índole, no aun. Sigo siendo recto frente a ti. Y mi intento desesperado parece no funcionar. Gracias a que puedo detectar las emociones y estados de ánimo, puedo afirmar que esperas algo, algo de mí. Me confundo, pero no se que puedo hacer por ti. Por instantes parecía que algo te deprimía, cosa extraña, siempre que estábamos juntos se sentía la tranquilidad y estabilidad.

Como único recurso a mi alcance, te brindo un ligero beso, cosa que se me ha hecho costumbre cada vez que estamos próximos. Rodeas mi cuello con tus manos, que a pesar de tu estado siempre me parecen cálidas. Te abrazo por la cintura, uniéndote más a mí. Mi lengua explora tu boca, deseoso de más. Puedo sentir que esperas lo mismo, me respondes con igual o mayor pasión. Una de mis manos va recorriendo tu espalda lentamente, arrancándote más de un suspiro en placer. No podré contenerme por mas tiempo, si continuamos con este juego peligroso, seria capaz de demandarte como mía… cosa que no deseo de esta manera.

Tus manos suben hasta mi cabeza y con suavidad frotas mis blancos oídos, sorprendiéndome, mas pronto cambiando por un sonido placentero, comencé a ronronear de la sensación. Pude sentir como Kikyou se estremecía, nunca me había escuchado ronronear, y de hecho no creí que pudiera hacerlo. Su mano derecha acaricia mi rostro, mientras yo pienso en ser un poco más atrevido. Me pregunto si tendrá una reacción como la de Sango… increíble, nuestros labios no se han separado en ningún momento y contrario a todos mis pensamientos, no se altero cuando le frote suavemente su parte trasera (aprendido del houshi, sin duda). Cuando finalmente nos falta aire, nos alejamos, viéndonos fijamente. Se podía ver el deseo que sentíamos por el otro, nuestras bocas se encontraron en repetidas ocasiones. Nuestras manos se encuentran con el cuerpo frente al nuestro, recorriéndolo detenidamente, por arriba y debajo de las ropas. Por Kami-sama, esto es demasiado tentador.

Utilice todo mi autocontrol par separarme de ella y verla una vez mas, seriamente. Con una mirada inquisitiva, suspire y le explique que esto no podía pasar, no así. Me miraba de una manera que claramente presento tu descontento. Te alejaste de mí instantáneamente.

-"Es que esa chica… ¿es mas importante para ti?"-

Estando fuera de guardia, no sabia como responder a tal cuestión. Reformule sus palabras en mi mente, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

-"Koishii… estas equivocada. No lo hago por ella. No sabes cuanto he deseado marcarte como mía, es solo que… siento que no es el momento correcto. Mientras Naraku siga con vida, ninguno podrá tener una vida tranquila y lo que menos deseo, es verte herida… y sobre todo, jamás me perdonaría si como resultado de nuestra unión…"-

-"¿Estuviera… embarazada?"- susurra, un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

-"Porque eso atraería a los enemigos"-

-"Inuyasha… te entiendo… pero… prométeme que esta no será la última vez que estemos juntos de esta manera"- murmura, seductoramente y recorriendo una mano sobre mi pecho casi desnudo, casi provocándome un desmayo.

Trago el terrón que se ha formado en mi garganta… ¿yo no era el único con este tipo de pensamientos, mas pronto se dibuja una mueca en mi rostro, dando a entender claramente mis intenciones.

-"Ni creas que dejaría pasar oportunidades como esta… son inigualables. Y pese a lo que te dije, no creo que divertirnos un poco haga daño alguno…"-

Con una mirada pícara, vuelve a intentar seducirme, cosa que ya no necesita para atraer mi atención. De nuevo entre juegos picantes, continuamos gozando de lo que el otro tenía que ofrecer. Claro, (tristemente a mi parecer) sin llegar demasiado lejos. Así continuamos toda la noche, disfrutando de la compañía y sabiendo que ahora las cosas cambiarían un poco mas de lo acostumbrado.

A la mañana siguiente, cada quien tomo su camino, no sin antes despedirnos de manera correcta. Tarde o temprano, cumpliría con uno de mis sueños, a su lado. Por ahora, solo podía esperar el momento de nuestra próxima reunión. Al llegar al campamento, me sentí aliviado al notar que aun seguían dormidos. Al menos no tendría que discutir con la colegiala. Pero estoy cansado, feliz, y aun así necesito reponer mi energía. Subo a un frondoso árbol, (mismo donde se supone que dormí anoche), reclinándome en el tronco y cerrando mis ojos, flotando en un sueño casi instantáneo. Solo quería verla de nuevo, mis sueños traían la promesa de que ella llegaría a mi, tarde o temprano.

_Ya ha pasado el tiempo y sigo sufriendo,_

_Pensando en dónde te encontrarás_

_Pues en este momento estoy muriendo_

_Y me doy cuenta que tú nunca vendrás._

**Kikyou P.O.V**

Me adelante al escondite de Naraku. Después de entablar una cruel conversación con el, inicio mí ataque. Estaba en una seria desventaja frente al monstruo. Mi barrera de purificación no duraría mucho a este ritmo. Llego el tiempo en el que también las serpientes cazadoras lo atacaron, exponiendo sus propias existencias con tal de ayudarme, pero tristemente había poco que ellas podían hacer. Su poder era débil comparado con lo que se necesitaba para dejarle una herida considerable.

El alma de Onigumo, recordé que fue abandonada en el Monte de las Animas. Eso me perjudicaba en realidad, mas seguí determinada en hacerle pagar por el sufrimiento anterior, por el de Inuyasha y el mío. Lanzo innumerables flechas contra el, intentando lograr un efecto justo donde las Shichinidamachuu lo agredieron. Pocos minutos han pasado y el bastardo me sujeta por el cuello, sorprendentemente sin lanzarme aun el veneno. Su mirada diabólica me dio a entender lo peor, y comprendí sus intenciones. Dando un solo rasguño, me arroja a un rincón.

Cuando me desperté, note que me había golpeado con una piedra ocasionando que perdiera el conocimiento. Al ver a todos reunidos, me doy cuenta que fue bastante tiempo. La batalla final, ha comenzado en verdad. Aun no he aparecido frente a ellos, pero se con seguridad que Inuyasha se ha percatado de mi presencia, pues ataca de manera impaciente. Cada uno ataca de manera desesperada, Naraku se burla de cada antagonista, riéndose de sus estilos de lucha.

Se perfectamente que atacar al cuerpo no es lo que se necesita para matarle. Kagura, quien se ha revelado completamente, ha desenmascarado las técnicas del asqueroso hanyou, confesando que se tenia que destruir al corazón, el cual no se encontraba en el cuerpo que todos veíamos. Vimos que era Kanna quien aun lo portaba, después de la valiosa protección que había perdido debido al Fuyouheki. Sin ser tan 'tonto', creo una barrera, dejándolo protegido solo por el frente.

Desde mi posición, pude notar que el ya se había debilitado bastante al recibir en conjunto los ataques de los hermanos; Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. Otra barrera se tornaba alrededor de si mismo y Kohaku, quien a fin de cuentas seguía siendo importante para el, ya que con el joven a su lado, la exterminadora, Sango, no haría movimiento erróneo. Imposibilitaba al monje de usar el Kazaana con los Saimyoushou. Kouga también intenta hacer su parte junto con la dueña del viento.

-"Sus intentos por derrotarme son inútiles"- se bofa Naraku –"Pero merecen una buena muerte por haberlo intentado"-

-"¡Jamas nos dejaremos vencer por ti!"- grita la chica, lanzando una nueva flecha purificadora.

-"Tu eres quien pagara por todos los crímenes que has cometido. Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con los exterminadores y por haberme arrebatado a Kohaku"-

-"Esa es tu señal, Kohaku. Tu hermana quiere saludarte"-

En respuesta, el se aleja del campo de protección, dirigiéndose de manera amenazante hacia la joven. Una cruel batalla se da lugar entre los hermanos, ella que se niega a herirlo seriamente.

-"Inuyasha… lastima que ni siquiera puedas proteger tu honor como tanto lo deseas… todos pelean por algo importante, pero tu, no tienes nada que defender: Kagome lucha por la salvación del presente y el futuro, Sango por su hermano y la venganza de su clan, Miroku por liberarse de la maldición de su familia y vengar sus muertes inminentes en el tiempo incorrecto, Sesshoumaru debido a que herí su orgullo al descubrir que realmente cuida por la niña que le acompaña y por el hecho de verme desaparecer, el lobo por aquella joven miko y tu…"-

-"¡Por Kikyou y por mi! ¡Tu nos hiciste caer en tu sucia trampa! ¡Arruinaste nuestras vidas!"-

-"Te equivocas. Tu interviniste. Mi único objetivo era terminar con la sacerdotisa"-

Veo como la ira de Inuyasha aumenta, y prepara su espada para un ataque infalible. Reuniendo toda su energía, utiliza el Kongosouha, técnica que solo le he visto usar una vez. El demonio mayor, usa a Toukijin, con la intención de causar un mayor efecto. Lo consiguen… Naraku deja su barrera, se puede notar la angustia. Pero aun no es el final. Como ultimo recurso, me atrae nuevamente a el, con el propósito de distraerlo.

-"Kikyou…"-

-"¡Destruyelo, Inuyasha!"-

-"Demo…"-

-"Vamos. Atrévete a atacarme, cuando ella esta en mis manos"-

-"¡Dejala caer, infeliz!"-

-"Eso no se puede. Vamos, inténtalo. Es tu única oportunidad"-

-"Saa, aliento de perro"-

-"No atacare a Naraku si ella esta con el"-

Cabecee a el, indicándole con la mirada que debía hacerlo. Aun con sus dudas accedió. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, adentre mis manos hasta llegar a la Shikon no Tama, y usando todo mi poder espiritual, logre purificarlo lentamente. El me soltó al sentir el contacto de mi poder, dejándome caer. Sango y Kirara fueron por mi, mientras Inuyasha uso su ataque de nuevo en el, destruyéndolo por completo mas no al cuerpo de Naraku en si, su ataque fue dirigido a ambos: hacia el y su corazón.

Todos eran libres. La pesadilla había acabado. Inuyasha se acerca a mi, vacilante. Debido al choque de energías, yo misma fui herida seriamente. Tu dulce mirada, nunca la olvidare. Para mi no había salvación una vez mas y con dolor, pude verte llorar por primera vez. No te importo que los demás estuvieran cerca. Te bese una vez mas, deseando llevarme un buen recuerdo de ti. Me causaba mas dolor que yo fuera la causa de tu sufrimiento que las mismas heridas.

-"Debes continuar…"-

-"No… tu y yo…"-

-"Yo debo regresar al mundo de la muerte… aun no te corresponde a ti"-

-"Eso no. Te prometí que estaríamos juntos y así va a ser"-

-"Imposible. Ahora tienes mucho por que vivir y ese es mi deseo… siempre seré tuya, y por mi debes continuar con tu vida, no mores en el pasado… te condenaras a revivirlo una y otra vez…"-

Respire una ultima vez antes de desvanecerme, ante una mirada dolorida y apesadumbrada. Las almas que tenia en mi interior, salieron libremente, obteniendo su libertad. De mi cuerpo no quedo nada, solo la Shikon no Tama apareció por unos instantes, antes de regresar conmigo a la muerte.

_Y en este momento de muerte para mi_

_No podría decir si pierdo o gano,_

_Pero al conocerte y amarte solo a ti sé que me vivir no ha sido en vano._

A/N: Y muestro la melancolía una vez mas, espero que les haya gustado, fue en un momento de inspiración. Por cierto, ya están en camino las continuaciones de todas mis otras historias. Sayounara.


End file.
